


Dracula’s Consort

by PhoenyxPrime



Category: overwatch, r76 - Fandom, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Blood, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenyxPrime/pseuds/PhoenyxPrime
Summary: Jack Morrison lost his best friend several decades ago to a Vampire.  He became a Vampire Hunter known as Vampire Hunter:76 to avenge his friend.There’s a new Dracula in the last couple of years, and he’s upset that Hunter:76 is slaughtering his kin.  He devised a plan to rid himself of this Vampire Hunter:76.  But he has a secret of his own as well...





	1. Masquerade

The silver haired vampire hunter looks around the masquerade, feeling completely out of place. Everyone else was a noble. His contact told him there was a person of noble heritage hoping to hire him, and wished for this event to be where they met. He was cautious, as his employers normally chose to send a servant to a tavern for a first meeting if they were nobility.

He spots a noble on the other side of the room watching him covertly while talking up a few ladies of noble blood. This gentleman was wearing a full helmet in the form of a vampire face for this event, probably trying to make himself obvious for the hunter to spot. Judging by the outfit, even if he didn’t get anymore information on his kidnapped friend, it should bring him money.

He grabs a champagne glass as a waiter passes him and leans against a back wall where he can watch the event. The glass rests lightly in his fingers, untouched, as a sign to his potential employer.

The vampire masked gentleman finishes his conversation and approaches Vampire Hunter:76, grabbing a champagne flute of his own as he approached. “Vampire Hunter:76, I presume? I hope it wasn’t difficult finding this place.” His voice is low, with no signs of an accent.

76 smiles a little behind his full face mask, glad that this was the person hiring him. “The map was detailed, and your gracious letter of invitation made it easy to get in. Thank you very much.” He gives a bow to the noble, keeping his drink upright all the time.

“You are very welcome. I apologize for not inviting you to my home first, but I wished to see you first. Perhaps you can come to my home later tonight, and we can talk business. I will have the chef prepare a meal for us. Would 8 be too late?” He hands the Vampire Hunter a thick envelope containing maps and directions.

“That would work well for me, my lord. I will see you then.” The Vampire Hunter bows again and leaves, having completed why he came.


	2. Reunion

The Vampire Hunter arrived at the estate 15 minutes early, his gear in the two bags he carried. He sets them down outside the gate to read the instructions again. The instructions stated that if hired, the estate would be his base of operations effective immediately. They also told him to ring the bell upon arrival, and a servant would let him in. There is an old fashion bell hanging next to the gate that he pulls the cord on, steps back and waits.

The gate opens almost immediately, a valet apparently told to await his arrival. “Are you the Vampire Hunter? The Master is waiting. Would you care for assistance with your bags?”

“I’ve got it. Thanks.” *76 picks up his bags of gear and follows the servant through the gardens. They come around a bend and through a smaller gate that leads to a small clearing with a castle in the middle of it. The servant leads him up the steps where the door is already open and what appears to be the head butler awaiting him. The valet bows and excuses himself.*

“Vampire Hunter:76, I presume? The master is delayed a few minutes, but I will show you to the parlor and serve you some light refreshments.” *The butler turns on his heel and leads the way to a small, elegant room where a standard butler is already serving tea with some dainty pastries.* “The master will be along shortly.”

*76 is starting to get a little nervous, realizing this guy was far richer than he had thought, and wondering why he needed a wandering Hunter instead of going to the guild. He removes his mask once he’s alone and samples a pastry and finishes 2 glasses of the tea, finding it to his liking. The master of the house and he apparently liked the same tea. He started to glance around the room, curious for more information about his potential employer.*

*The door behind 76 opens and closes. He tries to stand so he can greet the newcomer and discovers he can’t move his arms or legs. It hits him. The tea had a slightly strange flavor to it. He had been poisoned.* “So, you sought me out to kill me, huh, Vampire?”

*The Vampire Lord came around to in front of 76, eyes wide in shock.* “Jackie? But how? Why are you here and not Vampire Hunter:76?” *The Vampire Lord reaches out to caress his cheek gently.*

*76 looks in horror at the master of the castle. He had his lost friend’s face, but his eyes were blood red as he looked at him, caressing his cheek.* “Gabe? What the hell happened to you?”

“I am the new Dracula. Vampire Hunter:76 has been killing too many of my underlings. I never would have expected you to be him.” *Gabe sits next to Jack on the couch and gives him a light kiss on the lips.* “That was a paralyzing poison you just drank. You will be dead within an hour. Join me as a Vampire. Rule by my side. I will turn you into a mindless ghoul after your death to be by my side if you say no.” *Gabe starts removing the other’s armor from around his head and neck, following the movement with little kisses, scraping his neck slightly at one point and licking the blood. It had a sweeter and fuller flavor than he could ever imagine. It took everything he had to not sink his fangs in right then and there and suck him dry.* “What do you say? I will make it most pleasurable for you. And I will make sure you sleep through the worst of the transformation.”


	3. Transformation

“If I refuse, you’re going to turn me into a mindless minion. If I accept, you trust that once I become a Vampire, I won’t start killing again? Or take that route and off myself?” *Jack looks defiantly at the Vampire Lord, mortal fear and hatred mixing.*

“I think you will come to enjoy it. I have no intention of letting you leave my side. I’m thinking of when I bring you over, making it so you thirst for my blood over anyone else’s. Did you know that your blood is very delicious...” *Gabriel Reyes, the current Dracula, continues his exploration of his former lover’s neck with kisses and licks, trying to make him excited and create a longing to let the Lord of the Night drink his blood. He starts to remove Jack’s jacket, exposing more of his body for his pleasure.* “Will you stand by my side once more, Jack Morrison?”

*Jack is, by this time, wanting to give off little moans of pleasure, it had been so long. Gabriel was offering him immortal life and to be with him again, but at the cost of his humanity. He would be cursed after his death as well, if Gabe did make him into a ghoul.* “And if I said no?”

“You’ll be turned into a ghoul post death. Or, I may force you to become one of us right before your death, and let you suffer through the transformation. Then keep you as a pet by my side.” *The Lord has continued his exploration with his hand southward as his mouth has started to lavish attention on an exposed nipple.* “What will it be, Jackie? You have 50 minutes at most left.”

*Jack gasps and has to work at not releasing moans of pleasure as Gabe’s hand slips into the front of his pants and starts to caress him. The poison was obviously to paralyze movement but still allow the sense of touch. He could feel the heat start to build from his companion’s foreplay* “Won’t your goons kill me?” *It comes out on a groan of pleasure in a husky voice.*

“They know better than to touch what is mine.” *Dracula growls as he starts to lavish attention on his victim’s other nipple, trying to bring him to the edge with promises of more. He has retracted his hand partway before slipping it the rest of the way into his pants again, this time searching farther in for his entrance. Finding it, he gently inserts a finger, hoping to remind his lover of what they once had.*

“Gabe, please...” *Jack is starting to pant hard from what his partner is doing to him.*

“Please what, mi luna?” *Gabe looks up at him with a smile on his face as he uses his free hand to undo the Hunter’s belt and unzip his pants.*

“Make it so I’ll be by your side again. I’ve missed you so much.”

*Dracula looks up and smiles at his victim and silently withdraws from him.* “As you wish, my beloved.” *He stands, going to his desk and quickly washes his hands before opening a desk drawer and withdrawing a jewelry box.* “This will mark you as mine. I am giving it to you now so you will know you are safe.” *He crosses the room and places the contents of the box around Jack’s neck while kissing him deeply. He knows he has little time and will have to make it up to him later.* “This may hurt a little. But I will take care of you. I promise.”

*He pulls Jack forward a little so he is mostly behind him, using one hand to support his head and neck in a good position to bite, the other caressing his chest. He leaves a few kisses along his prey’s neck, starting at his jaw, before he bares his fangs and sinks them into Jack’s neck. He closes his eyes in ecstasy, losing himself to the exquisite flavor of his chosen lover.*

*Jack closes his eyes and moans in pleasure at the attention, feeling that he may cum soon. That is, until he gets bitten. He cries out in pain, starting to feel his life force drain from his body. He closes his eyes, glad that at least he found his lover before his death.*

*Sensing that he has drained enough of the delicious blood from Jack to make the transformation a success, Gabe stops his dinner and bites his own wrist, bringing it up to Jack’s mouth so he can partake. Jack lays lifeless in his arms as Gabriel growls and gets a mouthful of his own blood before kissing Jack, forcing it down his throat. He repeats this twice more before Jack starts to writhe in pain, a sign the transformation has started.*

“Gabe, it hurts...” *Jack whimpers loudly, going into a fetal position, not even thinking that he’s still alive somehow.*

“Hush, mi luna. I know it hurts. I will make the pain go away shortly.” *Gabriel says this softly as he wraps Jack’s pain wracked body in a blanket and holds him close, kissing his forehead. He shadow steps to his rooms and sets Jack on the coffee table before removing a vial and syringe from a drawer on a nearby end table. He draws a good dose from the vial before gently unwrapping Jack and pulling an arm out. He injects the contents of the syringe into his arm before holding him once more until he calms down, his breathing turning shallow, showing he is in a deep sleep.*

*Gabe gives a sigh of relief and moves quickly to the bathroom with Jack and starts to draw a bath. He knows Jack’s body will be changing rapidly over the next few days, so he wants to start him off clean. Plus getting the sweet aroma of his blood off of him would do much for Gabriel’s sanity. He quickly strips Jack of his clothing and sets him into the tub, turning the water off. He carefully washes his lover clean of blood and dirt. Gabe knows this will not be the last bath he will be given before he awakens, but it will be a good start.*

*Gabriel lifts Jack from the tub and sets him on the toilet to dry off, taking extra care to learn every new scar and scrape on his body. His eyes fill with sorrow, seeing how much he had gone through, trying to find him. Gabe supports Jack as his body discharges the first of several rounds of waste that his new body would not have a need for. Gabe kisses the base of his neck softly, telling him everything will be fine, as his body spasms while he’s sleeping. Once everything is calm again, Gabe cleans him up again and carries him to his guest bedroom.*

*The mattress cover is already waterproof and he doesn’t care what happens to the sheets or blankets. Gabe lays the sleeping man on the bed and covers him with the covers, making sure that he will be warm enough. He kisses the sleeping form on the forehead again before kissing each cheek. How he has missed him! But soon, soon they will never part again.*

*Gabriel sits on the edge of the bed, admiring the sleeping form. He gets up suddenly and retreats to his main room for the vial and syringe, administering another dose to the man. He starts to caress his cheek that has gone a shade paler than he remembers. He opens an eyelid to check progress and looks on sorrowfully seeing the small specks of red taking over the blue he so adored. He sighs heavily, knowing he will wake Jack tomorrow for a few minutes so he can see those sapphire blue eyes one last time before they become stunning rubies. He kisses his lover’s cheek before getting up and exiting to his office, three proclamations needing to be written.*

*The first proclamation being that the human they were searching for had been found, and all further searches were to be called off. The second was that he had taken a lover, and would present them at a soirée in 2 months time. The last being that Vampire Hunter:76 had been caught and was in custody, so the people no longer needed to fear him. He signed all three proclamations before rolling them up and taking them to the head of his household to be distributed. He stopped by the blood bank on the way back to his rooms to grab a couple of blood bags to feast on while watching Jack sleep.*

*He enters the guest chamber and joins Jack on the bed, laying next to the sleeping form, propping himself up on one arm. He traces the two large scars that run across his face now with his finger tips. They mar his beautiful face, but add a new beauty to it as well. He leans down and kisses Jack’s cheek before getting up again and drinking his blood bags. He finishes, discarding the spent bags in a trash can, before rejoining Jack on the bed. He lays next to him, resting his head on Jack’s chest, and allows himself to be lulled to sleep by Jack’s beating heart.*

*Gabe wakes several hours later to someone running their fingers through his hair. He looks up to see Jack smiling at him through his pain.* “Hey babe. Got some aspirin? I hurt like hell.”

*Gabe gets up and hugs Jack close, holding him like he’s never going to let go.* “I’ll give you something for the pain soon. Are you hungry? Do you need to use the bathroom?” *Gabe pulls back enough to cup Jack’s face in his hands and search his face, trying to memorize it before the transformation completes.* “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I really am turning into a Vampire, aren’t I? And yes to hungry and the bathroom. It hurts too much to move.”

“Yes, you are. Your body is getting rid of anything it will not need as a Vampire. I will give you more of my blood. My blood should take care of your hunger. Here, let me help you.” *Gabe stands and pulls back the covers before picking Jack up and carrying him to the bathroom where they take care of Jack’s business. He bites his own wrist for Jack to feed as his fangs haven’t come in yet.*

“I will give you something for the pain now. I’ll be more careful. The next time you awaken, you’ll be a Vampire. I’m sorry, Jackie. But thank you. I wanted one last memory of your eyes that are like sapphires before they turn into brilliant rubies.” *Gabe lays him back down in the bed and administers another dose of the medicine, Jack in too much pain to protest. Gabe kisses him on his eyelids after he falls asleep, tears in his own eyes.*

*Gabe watches Jack sleep, pondering what outfit he might convince him into wearing to the soirée. He grabs the bag containing the Vampire Hunter’s clothing and looks it over, smiling. He repacks all but 1 outfit to use as a template before leaving his rooms, calling for the head butler. A stack of leather hides dyed red, a couple with his personal mark branded on them, had been given to him as a tribute. They would be perfect.*

*Gabriel stops by the blood bank on his way back to his room to get a few blood bags after ordering the leather sent to his room. He checks on Jack, who’s skin is taking on the color of bleached paper and around his eyes starting to look as dark as night. He gives him another dose of the sedative before kissing him on the forehead. He rests his forehead against Jack’s, whispering how sorry he is that this had to happen, but that soon they’d be together forever. He sits on the bed next to Jack while looking over how his jacket had been made while drinking from a blood bag.*

*Gabe spent the next two days cutting and sewing the red leather into a new outfit for Jack. He had ordered material similar to his undershirt that should arrive in the next couple of days. He decides to have Jack sleep an extra day to ensure at least the jacket and pants are complete. Gabe falls asleep next to Jack in the bed, the leather pants he just finished still in his hands.*

*Jack wakes shortly after and sees the somewhat familiar jacket in a nearby chair and Gabe holding matching pants. He quickly dresses in them, impressed by the perfect fit, before starting to look around for something to quench his thirst. Gabriel is the only thing nearby giving off the sweet smell of blood. He approaches the sleeping Dracula and kisses him on the side of his neck, scraping him gently with a fang. He licks the few drops of blood that surface, finding them delicious. He badly wants to sink his fangs into his lover’s neck and feast on him until he was satisfied, but he resists and instead curls up next to him in the bed and falls back asleep holding his hand.*


	4. Hunger

*Gabriel wakes about half a day later to the room quiet and Jack gone. He bolts upright and starts looking around for his companion.*

*Jack is sitting in a nearby chair, his jacket off, knees to his chest, biting his own forearm. There are small rivulets of blood dribbling down his arm. His eyes are closed in pain.*

*Gabe gets up and kneels in front of him, slowly pulling his arm out of his mouth.* “Hey. You should’ve woken me up. Are you that hungry? Here, let me help.” *Gabe states, caressing his cheek while he pulls his own sleeve up past his elbow and offers it to Jack.* “I’m giving you enough to take care of the initial hunger. I want you to stay here in this room for a few days. I will bring you blood. Good boy.” *He runs his fingers through Jack’s hair as his pale companion bites into his arm and starts sucking blood. Gabe lets this go on for about a minute before making him stop.* “That’s enough for now.”

*Gabe tilts Jack’s head up to kiss him, licking the blood from the corners of his mouth.* “Will you be okay here for ten minutes while I get us some breakfast? I’ll teach you how to suck blood without spilling later.” *He caresses his lover’s cheek, knowing how hungry he is right now. His gaze is a mixture of sorrow and pain that he had to do this to Jack. He stands abruptly before heading towards the door.* “I will be back shortly.”

*Gabe hits up the blood bank and grabs 6 blood bags to take back to his rooms. He stops long enough by the head butler’s office to tell him his lover is awake now. He returns to his room to find Jack once more sitting in the chair with his knees to his chest. Thankfully he isn’t feeding on himself this time.* “Here. They aren’t the best, but they do take care of our needs.” *He offers a bag to Jack and takes one for himself.*

*Jack watches Gabe open and drink from the blood bag and copies his movements. He drinks the entire bag in under a minute. He extends the empty bag to Gabe before speaking.* “Can I get more?” *He has an eyebrow raised, not knowing what is going on right now, other than his seemingly unquenchable thirst for blood. Gabe hands him another bag while smiling. Jack finishes this one a little slower, his first type of hunger starting to be sated. The person handing him the food is the cause of the second type of hunger he has.*

*Jack stands and approaches Gabe, dropping the now empty bag on the table.* “Looks like you missed a drop, mi sol.” *He sits on Gabe’s lap facing him and starts to kiss him, running the tip of his tongue along the seam of Gabe’s lips asking for entrance.*

*Gabe opens his mouth to deepen the kiss while bringing his hands up, one to behind Jack’s head, the other his lower back. He growls slightly as Jack starts to get more demanding.* “Finish one more blood bag and I’ll take care of this other hunger you have. My waiting a few more minutes to take you isn’t going to kill me anymore than laying in the same bed with you and not touching you because you were asleep for several days.” *He pulls back and caresses the perfectly white cheek.*

*Jack grabs a third blood bag, noting that Gabe is just about finished with his second bag. He opens it and takes a few chugs, watching Gabriel while doing it.* “You let your hair grow.”

“And you are obviously feeling better if you are noticing things like that. Come here, mi luna.” *Gabe extends his hand for Jack to take, reaching for the blood bag with the other.* “Since you are hungry, perhaps I should feed you myself.” *He grins darkly at the white haired man as he draws him closer to sit on his lap. He takes a draw from the bag and kisses Jack, forcing the ruby liquid down his throat.*


	5. First Time

*Jack kisses Gabe back hungrily, his hands starting to undo a few of the buttons on his shirt front before slipping a hand inside to start caressing his partner’s stomach muscles. He gives a small moan of pleasure as Gabe breaks off the kiss and starts to leave little kisses down the side of his throat, leaving a hickey right above the chain Jack still wore.* “Gabe, please...”

*Gabriel growls as he stands suddenly, picking Jack up and carrying him to the bed. He lays Jack down and starts to remove his own shirt. Jack reaches over and tries to undo Gabe’s belt buckle, fingers fumbling in his rush. Gabe reaches down and brushes his hands away while claiming his mouth. Gabe quickly undoes both of their pants which soon occupy the floor next to the bed as Gabe starts to caress Jack’s manhood, already feeling how close he is to cumming.*

*Gabe leaves Jack’s mouth, starting a trail of little kisses down his neck as his hand starts heading for his entrance. He feels Jack’s stomach muscles start to tense up and moves farther back on him, bringing his lips to around Jack’s quivering shaft and his other hand to caress his sacs. Jack’s release feels warm and tastes better than he remembers it being as he gently inserts a finger, feeling how tight he is.* “Good Boy. Just like that. I will take care of this hunger we both have.”

*Jack quivers with need, reaching down to run his fingers through Gabriel’s hair as he sucks him off. He grips the black locks as he climaxes, crying out Gabe’s name among his moans and whimpers of ecstasy. He gives a small gasp as his lover starts stretching him before riding on another wave of pleasure as his partner starts to lick their way up and down his shaft.* “Gabe... Ahn... please...” *It comes out on broken sobs between sounds of rapture coming from Jack.*

“Give it time, mi luna. I don’t want to hurt you more than necessary.” *Gabe adds a second finger as he starts moving his mouth upwards, licking and kissing his way to one of Jack’s nipples. He adds a third finger as he starts to lick and torment Jack’s right nipple. The nipple quickly perks up and he starts sucking on it at the same pace he is using with his fingers, torturing Jack the entire time.* “Are you enjoying this? Should I keep going, my beloved?”

*Jack’s back arches under Gabe’s attention as he continues to shiver with desire. Gabe’s stretching him feels like he’s on fire there from the pain, but it also is reminding him of the pleasure to come. The pace that Gabe has set up with both his fingers and his mouth is starting to drive Jack mad with need.* “Gabriel... please... it’s been too long...” *This is gasped out between sounds of pleasure escaping Jack’s lips.*

*Gabe smiles while withdrawing his fingers and getting the two of them into a better position, Jack’s knees to either side as he starts to tease his entrance with his tip. He leans forward, claiming Jack’s mouth with his own and running a hand through Jack’s shorter hair. He deepens the kiss as he starts to push his way through the tightened walls Jack’s body has set up in defense. He groans softly at the feeling of becoming one with his other half once more. He takes his free hand and starts to caress and fondle his partner’s manhood, trying to have him ride out the pain of them not having done this in years with pleasure. Given the sounds coming from Jack and the squirming of the white haired man below him, it seems to be working.*

*Jack gasped slightly as Gabe started pushing into him, but it is quickly forgotten as he gets hit with another wave of pleasure. He brings his arms up and around Gabe’s neck to keep him close as they kiss. A groan of pleasure escapes his lips as Gabe starts lavishing attention on his nether region. He feels himself climbing with all the pleasure, starting to get scared about falling from such a height.*

*Once Gabe is most of the way in, he flexes his hips and buries himself inside of Jack, muffling the other’s cry of pain with his mouth. He gives him a moment to get high off the pleasure again before setting up a rhythm, wanting to make his partner soar in ecstasy. The sounds coming from the man beneath him are creating a heat in the core of his stomach that he thought was long gone. He breaks off the kiss so he can whisper sweet nothings into Jack’s ear, making the pale man blush as they go over the edge together. Gabe collapses on top of Jack, but keeps a slow pace going to bring them both down slowly, all the while holding Jack close and telling him how much he missed him.*

*Jack is completely spent and mostly sated. It had been so long since they had been together he didn’t know if he’d ever have enough of Gabe. He hugs his lover close, careful not to bare his fangs. He continues to cry in the aftermath of his orgasms, not wanting this to end. He makes a growl of displeasure as Gabe exits him so he can carry Jack to the bathroom to get the two of them cleaned up before getting some sleep and hopefully another love making session after that.*

*Gabe can tell Jack wants to go again. Hell, he wants to go again! But both of them are exhausted and need to sleep and drink more blood. He sets Jack down on the edge of the tub as he starts to fill the bathtub. Once it is filled and the temperature to his liking, he gets in, pulling Jack with him. He grabs the shampoo and starts cleaning both of their heads followed by soap for their bodies. He can tell Jack is ready for bed as he gets both of them out of the tub and dried. Gabe leads Jack to the master bedroom to sleep while a servant cleans the guest room.*

*Jack is exhausted. He doesn’t know if it’s from the transformation or from making love, or a combination. He lets Gabe clean him and lead him afterwards to a new room where he collapses on the bedspread, oblivious to the rest of the universe as he’s already sound asleep.*

*Gabe chuckles softly as he rolls Jack over so he can move the covers back. He wants Jack under the covers, not over them. He gently kisses the sleeping form on the forehead before retreating to the guest room to finish off the blood bags before joining Jack in his bed for a nice, long nap.*


	6. Revenge

*Dracula suddenly wakes up the next morning, sensing he isn’t alone in bed. His hand takes on a shadowy claw like appearance as he rolls over, ready to strike the intruder. He stops barely a hair’s distance from his companion’s face, realizing it’s Jack, and not an apparition seeking to gain his favor. He takes a few deep breaths while physically shaking to calm himself from what he almost did. He gets out of the bed and heads into the main room to find something to destroy in hopes of calming his nerves.*

Jack wakes as he feels the claws descend towards him, panicking. He screws his eyes shut so he won’t see the moment they hit. He feels someone get off the bed followed by a door opening and closing. He sits up, breathing hard as his brain starts to rationalize that it had been Gabriel who nearly killed him right then. For the first time since becoming a full fledged Vampire Hunter, he was scared. He hugs himself as he closes his eyes and tries to forget what just happened.

Gabe finishes punching the heavy bag in his personal gym before hitting the shower. He’s sure he saw Jack open his eyes then resign himself to death as he saw those claws swooping down on him. He hated himself for it and worries that Jack is now frightened of him. He had lapsed for a second, forgetting that Jack was back by his side, and they both almost paid the price for it. He slams a fist loudly against the wall hard enough to crack the tile. He needed to pull himself together.

Jack hears Gabe in the bathroom a few doors down and starts shaking. Were Gabe’s words and actions from the last few days just lip service? Was he here just as a plaything for the new Dracula, to be disposed of when no longer useful? He didn’t even know why he was shaking as he had taken down powerful Vampire before. Was it because he was now one, and the one angry was the Vampire Lord?

Gabriel leaves the bathroom and gets dressed. He finds the head butler and gives him instructions to get teachers lined up for Jack and to have his needs taken care of. 

The butler bows to his Lord as he leaves to go to work. He lifts his head and smiles not too kindly after Dracula leaves. This Jack is Vampire Hunter:76, the man who killed several of his children. Here was a chance at revenge. 

The butler contacts members of society that have lost family to the Vampire Hunter and arrange for them to start coming immediately to give the new Vampire etiquette lessons. He also calls for expired blood to be brought for him. As long as he didn’t die, the Lord wouldn’t say a word against them. Now was a chance to make him suffer.

A maid brings the blood and leaves it on a table as the butler knocks on the door. “Breakfast is served, pet.” The butler clicks his tongue as Jack emerges in his red leather suit. “The Master demands you to learn etiquette. Your teachers will be by soon. I will find you more suitable clothes.”

Jack looks surprised, being addressed like this. He starts to drink the blood and nearly gets sick off of it. He manages to finish it without throwing up and looks at the thin shirt and pants set out for him. He changes, leaving his new leathers in the closet. He comes out of the bedroom to meet his first teacher.

The elder Vampire has him standing straight and sets a stack of books on his head, making him walk with them. She hisses as he performs this task flawlessly. She sticks her foot out, tripping him as she smiles. “You failed. Time for punishment.” She picks up her cane and starts softly hitting her palm with it.

Gabriel enters right as she’s about to strike Jack, getting between them and catching the cane easily. “Who said you can touch him?” He growls, eyes starting to glow.

“He failed. I’m merely punishing him so he learns.”

“Leave. Now. Before I decide to do something we’re both going to regret.” He growls at the woman.

She leaves and the butler returns. “Master, you should have told us you were returning.”

“And miss the fun? You are relieved of duty. Your replacement doesn’t need any training. And if you choose to try something like this again, it will be more than your position I take.” Dracula shows his fangs to express his meaning.

The butler gulps before bowing and leaving quickly. He passes the maid from before carrying several new bags of blood to the study. “It was you, wasn’t it?” He growls, grabbing her wrist before pushing her against the wall, making her drop the blood.

“I’d suggest letting her go.” Dracula says, grabbing and breaking his wrist. “She is bringing blood for me. But that is no longer your concern. Leave.”

The former butler realizes he’s close to being killed and scurries away.

Gabriel sighs as he bends over to pick up the bags. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, my Lord. Are you certain you want me in this new position?”

“Yes. He is lost right now. He needs someone to help him when I cannot. You came and got me when you saw what was happening. You have my eternal thanks, Belle.”

“My Lord is too kind. I will do all I can to serve both of you.” She follows him back into his rooms to find Jack passed out on the floor.

“You were ordered to bring expired blood, weren’t you?” Gabe asks her, picking him up and carrying him to the bed. He growls at her nod, ripping Jack’s shirt so he could get to his neck easier. He exposes his fangs and starts drinking from the passed out Vampire. Gabriel drinks from the first blood bag and kisses Jack, forcing him to swallow. He repeats this several times before biting his own arm and feeding Jack several mouthfuls of it. He stops and hugs Jack tight when he sees his eyelids start to flutter. He puts him back to bed and motions the maid out, following her.

“My Lord, will he be alright?” Belle asks.

“He should be. Until he is ready to debut, I would ask you to take care of him. Lessons, feeding, everything, if I’m not available. Once he is ready, I wish for you to become my steward.” He pulls a parchment out and writes a message to be spread around. He writes a second one for a new outfit for Belle. “You may pick your own uniform, but let them know to make sure my mark is on it. You serve me well and will be rewarded well.”

Belle takes the papers, curtsies, and leaves.

Jack starts waking up again. He puts an arm over his face as he tries figuring out why he’s still alive. Gabe nearly killed him, he’s sure the blood he drank this morning was poisoned, and he was nearly beaten after being tripped. His last memory before passing out was of Gabe’s back, catching the cane before it hit him. It was confusing Jack that Gabe saved him after nearly killing him. He closes his eyes and falls back asleep while pondering this.


	7. Past

Belle returns to the quarters that evening to find Dracula going through some paperwork. “My new outfit will be ready in a few days, Sire.” She tells him.

Gabriel nods. “Could you please keep an eye on Jack for me for a few hours? I need to do a few things.”

“Of course, My Lord.” She curtsies and waits for him to leave before tapping on the door to the bedroom. “Master, may I enter?”

Jack rolls over and opens his eyes. “Enter.”

Belle comes in, bearing a tray with a glass filled with red fluid. “Are you feeling well enough to sit up and drink something?”

Jack glares at her. “Trying to kill me as well?”

“Why would I? Gabriel himself chose you. I’m glad you’ve been found, actually.” She sets the tray on the nightstand and offers him the glass. “I have been put in charge of your needs and education. If you need anything, call for me. My name is Belle.”

Jack looks at her like she had grown horns. “You called him Gabriel, not Dracula or Lord...”

“I was the one who took care of him during his transformation and as a fledgling Vampire. The previous Dracula chose him as his heir. He talked about you non stop. I found you and told him you were safe. He wanted to become Dracula as soon as possible so he could see you again. He wanted you here and intended to protect you into your old age. You disappeared about a year after he became one of us.” She reaches out and touches his scar. “You had not received these yet.”

Jack relaxes and drinks the red liquid in one go. “The place I was staying was attacked by powerful vampires. It was a slaughter. Nothing living was spared. My Master came just in time to save me. It took me about half a year to recover enough to do anything except lay in the bed. Once I healed enough, I started training as a Vampire Hunter to take down those who hurt me and took my Gabe away.” He doesn’t know why, but tears of crimson start falling from his eyes as he tells her this.

“This is your first time talking about this?”

He nods as he draws his knees up and hugs them.

She sits on the edge of the bed before patting his head a couple times and hugging him. “You must have been so scared back then. You’re safe now. Gabriel and I won’t let anyone else hurt you.”

“G-G-G-Gabe hates me. He almost killed me this morning and hasn’t seen me since.”

Belle squeezes him while swearing under her breath. “As soon as I told him what the Butler was doing, he dropped everything and came back to protect you. He’s learning, too. Many have slipped into his bed in hopes of gaining favor with him. He had a lapse this morning, forgetting you were here for a few seconds. Please forgive him. He’s assigned me to help you until your debut, afraid you are now scared of him.”

Jack nods, his sobs and tears calming as he and Belle talk. “Thank you.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up some. I’ll get you more to drink, and we can start with seeing what you know. You were a feared Hunter among us, so your knowledge should be decent. We can plan from there.” She stands up and ruffles his hair. “If there’s something bothering you and you can’t tell Gabriel, you can always talk to me.”

“Thanks, Belle.” Jack smiles and gets out of bed before heading towards the closet for an outfit before grabbing a shower. “Be out in 10.”


	8. Past Dangers

Gabriel returns late that night to find Belle sitting alone in the window seat, enjoying a glass of blood wine. “How... what’s the situation?”

Belle chuckles. “He’s fine. He was scared. He already has a lot of the knowledge needed, so we can start on etiquette tomorrow. Also, the danger to you is worse than we suspected, Gabriel.”

“What do you mean?” He asks her, starting to remove his blood stained formal wear.

“Jack’s attackers from that time... they were close aids to the previous Dracula. They may have been trying to break you. That village was considered destroyed. The lack of his body was viewed as wild animals afterwards raiding it since he was young. Now that he’s here like this, we should teach him to fight as a Vampire as well. They will be targeting him as well as you.”

“He told you about what happened?” Gabriel asks in surprise as he grabs a glass and pours himself a glass of the wine. He hadn’t been able to just talk with Jack yet, so it was a good thing he had Belle watching him.

“Yes. I suspect the previous Dracula saw him as a threat, so eliminating him was in his best interest.”

“A threat? Because he was my friend?”

“Yes. He probably was going to capture him and use him to control you if that Hunter hadn’t appeared. I will check if they still live later. Be careful with him. This is all new to him and he is scared.”

“Thanks, Belle. I appreciate all you do.” He walks over to her dressed only in his pants and pecks her on the cheek.

“I’ll be back in the morning sometime. He just went to bed. Go see him. He understands.”

“You told him?”

“Only how long and how much you’ve been missing him.”

Gabriel snorts as he enters the bathroom to shower, dismissing her at the same time.


	9. Night

Gabriel finishes his shower and enters the bedroom, the towel draped around his waist as the water drips down his body. He sees his partner is already in bed and starting to shake. He drops the towel and slides into bed next to the other man, reaching out to hug him and bring him close.

Jack had heard Gabe enter and couldn’t help but shake in fear. He was surprised when he felt wet arms grab him and bring him in for a hug against the other’s warm chest. He gives a gasp of surprise as the other’s hands start moving over him, one to start caressing his manhood, the other starting to rub and pinch his nipple.

“I’m sorry about this morning, mi luna.” Gabe rumbles in his ear, nibbling at it’s outer edge. Gabe’s hand teasing his nipple starts exploring the toned muscles covering his chest, memorizing every little scar and dip. He starts kissing Jack‘s temple as the other starts stiffening in his grip. “You like this?” He practically purrs in his lover’s ear, slowly stroking the shaft with his wet fingers. “This is saying you are.” He clenches his fist around the hardening rod gently.

Jack starts to squirm a little, pushing his back against Gabe’s rock hard chest. He starts blushing and gives off a moan of pleasure feeling his partner’s stiff mast pressing against his lower back and the crack of his rear end. He starts to look over his shoulder. “Gabe...”

Gabe takes the chance to start kissing him, his tongue delving into Jack’s mouth. He gives a primitive growl as he feels Jack melt into the kiss. His hands start wandering, caressing Jack’s muscular abs and chest. He takes pleasure in his partner’s blush and sounds of need. He breaks off the kiss and moves so Jack is on his back while he is hovering over him. He smiles down at Jack, baring his fangs before bending down to tease one of his nipples. He reaches downwards and parts Jack’s legs as he scrapes a fang softly over an erect nipple before taking it into his mouth. He finds Jack’s entrance and sticks a finger in, curling and uncurling it while moving it in and out at the same pace he starts sucking on the nipple.

Jack cries out, giving up on holding it in, when Gabe put his finger into him. He grabs the sheets and tries bucking against Gabe’s hand a few times before he feels Gabe grab him, rubbing his tip with his fingertips. “You want me that bad, mi luna? Soon, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Gabe starts treating his other nipple like the first, causing his companion to arch his back and curl his toes as a second and third finger gets added. Gabe stops sucking on his nipple to start kissing and lightly scraping the skin over his sternum.

Jack screams out Gabriel’s name as he comes undone over both their stomachs while he clenches around the other’s fingers. Gabe smiles as he removes his fingers and moves up, starting to kiss Jack deep again as he begins entering him. He feels Jack’s moans of pleasure as he takes Jack’s hands in his, squeezing them. He takes Jack’s screams through his orgasms into his mouth, not wanting to share any part of Jack with anyone. He growls as he feels Jack squeeze him as he enters.

“Just think of right now, Jack. Forget about this morning. Forget about all these years. We’re here together now. I’m not going to let you go again.” Gabriel starts to move, claiming Jack as his own. He feels Jack’s legs wrap around his waist, encouraging him to go faster and deeper. He smiles at the gesture, giving him what he wants until they are both panting heavily. Gabe slows to a stop and disengages despite Jack’s whimper of protest.

Dracula growls with desire as he collapses onto his side and grabs his lover again, bringing the sculpted back against his muscular front and slipping into him again. “After so long, you are addicting. I want to hide you from the world and keep you locked in my rooms...”. He skims Jack’s neck with his fangs, licking and cleaning the wound with his tongue as he moves his hips in a slow rhythm. He holds Jack tight as they fall into a peaceful sleep while still connected.


	10. Morning

Jack awakens the next morning a bit sore, aroused, and feeling very full. The arms wrapped around him remind him of what happened last night and he blushes, remembering how good it was. He tries to move to get out of bed and feels himself clench around the pole impaling him as the arms squeeze him tightly. He gives a moan of pleasure as he feels his partner move to snuggle closer to him. He gives another as a hand brushes against a nipple that had nearly been bit raw the night before.

Gabriel is having his normal nightmare. The late Dracula telling him that his friend is dead. That some rogue vampires had attacked where he was staying and killed him. The bloodied, ragged clothes coupled with the chain and pendant he recognized as Jack’s being dropped in front of him. His feeling of helplessness. He vowed he would get stronger and kill these rogues. The news later that Jack may still be alive, but no idea where he was. He needed to find him. In his dreams, Jack is in front of him and is about to leave. He holds tight to prevent him from leaving. “Jack” he whispers in his sleep “don’t go.” He sounds like he’s pleading.

Jack stills, hearing him speak. He reaches back to run his fingers through Gabe’s hair. “I’m not leaving you again.” He tells him quietly.

Blood red eyes start opening behind Jack as the other’s hands start moving. He’s only semi awake, so he thinks this is a dream... Jack is in front of him, in his arms. He’s in Jack. He growls, baring his fangs and sinks them into Jack’s neck to mark him. He moves to give his prey pleasure, not drinking from him but making it so it’s known to everyone that he’s taken.

Jack cries out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he releases Gabe’s hair. The bite hurts, but is also somehow making him soar even better from Gabe’s shaft massaging his insides while shadowy claws rub and pinch his nipples. He gasps as he feels tendrils start circling and teasing both of his sacks before several start spiraling along the length of his hardening rod, softly squeezing the length while rubbing the tip. Pitch black tendrils slither down his bleached white arms and legs, massaging and moving him to make things easier for even greater pleasure. For some reason, he keeps pushing back against Gabe, begging for more. He is panting heavily as he orgasms over and over, feeling himself clenching around Gabe numerous times.

Gabriel sucks a little of his blood while doing this, suddenly waking up completely to the exquisite flavor. He retracts his fangs and starts licking the wound which was starting to show beautifully. He allows his tendrils to continue pleasing Jack as he begins nibbling on his outer ear. After Jack cries out again in a hoarse voice he starts to slow down, kissing him on the back of his neck. “Good morning, mi luna.” He rumbles.

Jack lays there, panting, a boneless mess in Gabe’s arms. He’s still shuddering from the orgasms as he tries to speak. “Good morning.” Comes out in his broken, husky voice. He moans in pleasure as Gabe moves his tendrils around his front. “Gabe... please...”

Gabe smiles as he kisses the back of his neck, creating another hickey there as he withdraws his tendrils, leaving his claws out to play over the muscular chest. He turns his claws back into normal fingers and merely hugs Jack for a few seconds before letting him go and exiting him. “I’ll get a bath going. You must be sore.” He gets out of bed and heads towards the bathroom, starting the bath.


	11. Bath

Gabe adds salts reported to be good for sore muscles as well as lavender to the bath. He’d talk with Belle later to give Jack today off so they can spend it together, preferably in bed. He lights a few candles before dimming the lights and pulling fine gauze drapes over the large windows. He grabs a few of the roses left in the room and crushes them, scattering their petals on top of the bath water. He smiles as he returns to the bedroom to fetch his love.

Jack is sleeping in the bed when Gabe comes to retrieve him. Gabe chuckles softly, wondering how to wake sleeping beauty as he bends down and starts kissing him. He holds nothing back while his hand holds the back of Jack’s head in place as his tongue explores his sleeping lover’s mouth.

Jack wakes, starting to return the kiss. He reaches up and wraps his arms around Gabe’s neck as he feels the other lift him from the bed. He blushes as he feels Dracula saluting him, and when they part he buries his face in Gabe’s neck to hide his blush.

“Let’s get cleaned up before we even think of that again...”. Gabe whispers in Jack’s ear, blowing into it softly. Gabe enters the bathroom and sets Jack into the tub, joining him seconds later.

Jack watches as Gabe leans back in the tub to soak. He grabs the soap and starts cleaning himself, amazed that he’s healing this quickly. He smirks as he gets an idea and lathers up his hands really well before moving in on Gabe, starting with washing his chest, making sure to wash every crevice of the toned muscles. He smiles as he continues his cleaning further south as his partner starts squirming while their breath starts to turn a little ragged. He guides the tip out of the warm, fragrant bath as he bends down before blowing on it. He smirks as he feels Dracula shudder from the sensation. Hands are felt running through his hair as he takes the tip into his mouth. His fangs descend and he softly scrapes the top, just enough to be felt but not hurt.

Gabe was leaning back, soaking, trying to get his body to calm down when he felt Jack start to wash him. He holds his breath, forcing himself to stay calm. His calm begins to break as Jack blows across him and nearly loses it as he watches himself get eaten, shuddering at the fangs gliding over the sensitive flesh. He growls in satisfaction as the other’s hands come down and start cleaning the sacs and base of his rod while more of said shaft disappears into their mouth.

Jack hums happily around the thick shaft in his mouth, watching Gabe grabbing the edge of the tub so hard his knuckles were white. The hand grasping his hair hurt him a little, but he knew it was just Gabe trying not to cum. He starts licking the hardened rod’s side as he starts rocking back and forth gently.

Gabriel curses in Spanish before grabbing Jack, pulling his mouth off of him, and bringing him up before impaling the other man on his member. He reaches up and brings Jack’s head down to kiss him, growling softly with need. “I want to come in you here, not here.” He whispers quietly in his partner’s ear, blowing in it, while touching his butt cheeks first and then his mouth.

Jack gasps before groaning with need as Gabe enters him again seconds before cumming. He feels the Lord of the Night guide his head down to kiss him as he’s starting to clench around him as he feels filled again. He shivers slightly in anticipation at the words spoken.

Gabriel smiles wickedly as he starts stroking Jack with one hand while spreading him slightly with the other to allow his seed to exit easier. He flexes his hips, reclaiming his lover while setting up a slow pace. He leans forward and starts nibbling a little on his victim’s left breast, both hands now on his back to hold him in place. He growls happily as he feels the nipple become erect and starts sucking on it, loving the sounds that Jack is making in his arms. “I’ve missed you so much I could do this all day and still not get enough.” He purrs as he starts kissing his way to Jack’s other breast before suckling on that nipple as well.

Jack is whimpering with need as Gabe teases his nipples with his mouth. He feels his hands reaching between them, starting to stroke himself. He bites his lower lip with his fangs out, trying not to cry out from desire. The water gently lapping against him as his need grows did little to calm him. He cries out as he clenches around Gabe while releasing against their chests. He pants hard as he looks down at his lover who is now kissing and licking his sternum while looking up at him with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Gabe thinks of what else he wants to do to Jack as he looks up at him. He’s so adorable. The blush is making his cheeks look like they were when he was still human. He growls as he cleans them both again quickly before standing up, holding Jack tight as he does. He kisses the side of Jack’s neck right above the chain he still wore as his legs wrapped around his waist.


	12. Fear

Jack hugs Gabe tight, squeezing him with his legs, as he feels a large, warm towel draped over him. He blinks in surprise before closing his eyes tight to the darkness surrounding them suddenly. It reminds him of when he lost his family.

Gabe is surprised that Jack starts hugging him so tightly when he shadowstepped into the next room. What had happened to make him so scared? He sets Jack on the edge of the bed in the guest room and exits him, kneeling in front of him. He looks up to see Jack grabbing the edges of the towel and wrapping himself up tight in it. “Jackie?” He asks softly, reaching up to touch his face.

Jack pulls away, bringing the towel closer around himself while shaking in fear. The last time he remembers being in that darkness was when he got the scars on his face and was left for dead. The monster had laughed while stripping him, telling him in detail about the tortures he had done to Gabriel, and that he’d never see him alive again. Encased in that darkness, he had been forced to watch the village destroyed while the Vampire’s dark tendrils had broken several bones. At the end, the Vampire had attacked him with a flail, cutting his face and body while he couldn’t move from the pain. His next memory was waking up in his Master’s house a week later.

“Jackie?” Gabe asks again, withdrawing his hand and looking up at him, puzzled. When it became obvious that Jack wasn’t going to respond, he gets up and heads towards the door. “I’ll send Belle in. I’m sorry if I hurt you.” He leaves before Jack can muster the courage to respond.

“Are you trying to capture the hearts of the girls in the castle, your majesty?” Teases Belle when she sees him stark naked leaving the guest bedroom.

“See to Jack. Something scared him. He got scared when we shadow stepped. He won’t talk to me.”

“Gabriel, only Draculas can use that power. Could he have met the previous one?”

Gabe’s eyes go large with understanding. It wasn’t just nobles who had tried to kill him. “Calm him down, see if he’s willing to talk. I’ll be back in a bit.” He enters his room to get dressed.

Belle sighs as she knocks on the door to the guest room. “Jack? It’s Belle. I’m coming in.” She enters to find him huddled in the middle of the bed with the towel tight around his muscular frame. She approaches the bed with a tray holding several blood bags. “Can you eat?” She reaches out to touch the towel covering his head but he jerks away, showing that he’s already bitten his own wrists. She yells for Gabriel.

Gabriel comes rushing into the room half dressed to see what happened. He pounces on the bed, pinning Jack down. Tendrils leave his body, grabbing limbs and holding the man down as Dracula’s eyes glow red. He bites his own wrist before leaning down, forcing Jack’s mouth open so he’ll drink the fluid and start healing. “Why would you do that?” He growls at the new Vampire.

Tears of blood trickle down Jack’s cheeks. “You were the one who destroyed the village. You led them.” His eyes are glazed over, lost in his memories, as he makes an attempt to break free before giving up and just laying there, ready for the end. “Finish what you started so long ago, monster.” He closes his eyes, waiting.

Gabe looks in shock. Jack was scared of Dracula. He sends a tendril to get the sedative he had used before and gave the scared man a dose, releasing him once he was peacefully asleep.

Belle looks at him. “The former Dracula did this to him. I’ll stay with him all the time you aren’t with him. We’ll find a way through his fear.”

“We have human allies, right? Send one to his Master. Find out what my predecessor did to him.” Gabe growls, brushing Jack’s hair off his forehead.

“As you wish. I’ll return shortly.” Belle hurries out of the room to complete her task.


	13. Master Hunter

The courier, Lucio, knocks at Reinhardt’s door and waits patiently. A lithe, Grey haired woman answers and leads him to the old Vampire Hunter. “Greetings, sir. I’ve been tasked with getting information about an old student of yours if possible.”

The larger man looks the small gentleman over. “I had many students. I may not be able to help.”

“Jack Morrison.” He watches as the pair pauses while looking at each other. “What information do you seek?”

“What were the injuries he had when you found him?”

“What do you intend to use the information for?”

“I got a message from a friend that he’s staying with. He apparently started ranting about Dracula and tried to suicide.” Lucio looks at them sadly.

“Take us to this friend.” The woman speaks.

“I can’t. She works in Dracula’s castle.” Lucio hands her the missives he had received in the past. “I think he’s the human the new Drac has been looking for. And not as Vampire Hunter:76. I think they were friends.”

The pair reads them, brows furrowing. “Tell this Dracula to meet me at the training grounds. I will speak with him. I want him to bring something of Jack’s to prove to me he’s there.”

“I understand. Thank you.” He bows and leaves. He writes a short reply and hands it to the waiting bat.

*****

Gabriel reads the response and growls quietly. It’s better than he could hope for. He tells Belle to stay with Jack, giving him the drug at set intervals. He then heads towards his own closet, grabbing a bag that Jack had arrived with that still held a spare outfit and ammo. He also grabbed Jack’s rifle. He looks in the guest room one last time before shadow stepping to the rendezvous point.

“You’re here.” A male voice is heard behind him. The Master Vampire Hunter looked down at him. “I am Reinhardt. And you, Dracula?”

“Gabriel Reyes. I need to thank you for saving Jackie for me.” Gabe turns around to face him and bows. “I’ve been gaining strength and information since the attack when I was a helpless newborn vampire all for the purpose of finding him.” He goes still as he feels silver touching him.

“Where is he now and what have you done with him?” The female he hadn’t seen before demands.

“I did not realize he was Vampire Hunter:76 until after I had poisoned him. He’s now a vampire I intend to keep close to me and protect. I have no desire for him to be hurt again.”

“Raise your head and remove your mask, young Dracula.” Reinhardt orders. Gabe follows the command as the pair gasps. “You are paler than expected, but just as Jack described. What do you need to know.”

“What did the previous Dracula do to him? I shadow stepped us from the bathroom to a bedroom and he lost himself to fear. What happened to make him so scared after we were making love.” Gabe watches them look at each other worriedly.

“What blood type do you take? This will be a long conversation.” Reinhardt tells him, turning towards a nearby building.

“I can drink all types. You saw, didn’t you?”

“I got there right at the end. I managed to stop the death blow, though I often wondered if I should have.”

Gabriel growls hearing that. “That Dracula is dead already, but I’ll make his cohorts pay for what they did.”

Ana brings drinks and the trio sit, starting to talk. The older couple described the broken bones and multiple cuts he had and how long it took to treat them. “I think the worst for him was the miscarriage, though.” Ana says offhandedly, refilling all the glasses.

“Miscarriage?” Gabriel asks, completely confused. “Jack’s a guy. Guys can’t get pregnant.”

“Jack suffers from hermaphroditism. When I got there and saved him, Dracula was raping his unconscious form. Dracula was in full wraith form, darkness surrounded both of them completely. Your shadow step uses the same principle, no?”

Gabriel nods. Then the first thing Reinhardt said hits him. “He’s a hermaphrodite?

“You made love to him and didn’t notice?”

Gabriel blushes. “I was too interested in being in him. The previous Dracula made sure I knew how to pleasure a consort of either gender. I... didn’t check...”

“He... buried the memories of that day so he could move on. Your shadows must have brought those memories back.” Reinhardt tells him sadly. “Once he could get out of bed, he started training so he could kill those who had destroyed the village and take revenge for you, the one tortured and killed by Dracula.”

Gabriel balls his fists and slams one on the table in anger. “Why are you trusting me?”

“The last few years, there’s talk of a new Dracula coupled with a decrease of vampire attacks. I wanted to see for myself what type of person you were.”

“Thank you for caring for him. I’ll see about getting you two to my castle to meet him later.” Gabriel starts to stand.

“Are you not interested in why he miscarried?”

Gabriel blinks. It hadn’t been a normal miscarriage? “Why did he miscarry?” He grips the chair back so tight his knuckles turn white.

“After 4 months he was finally well enough to move a little and was just barely showing. He cursed us daily for saving him and overdosed on painkillers. We managed to save him but couldn’t save his child. He withdrew from everything for the next month in mourning. By the time he was well enough to move easily, he acted like it had never happened when he joined the others for training.”

Gabriel stands there in disbelief, not even imagining the agony Jack must’ve gone through. “I will not allow more harm to befall him. Even if I have to kill every other vampire to do it.”

“Please save him. We could only save him from physical injuries. You should be able to save him from the emotional ones.” Ana tells him.

Gabriel nods and steps outside before whistling. A raven flies towards him and lands on a post. “This Raven is mine. If you need me for anything, give it a note. I will get it.” With that, he shadow steps back to his castle.


	14. Disclosure

Gabriel enters the guest room to see Belle sitting by the bed talking with a much calmer Jack. He grabs a chair and sits with them quietly. They were sharing stories from their childhood. He searches Jack’s face and body, looking for any signs that he may have female parts.

Jack notices how he’s being stared at and grabs the sheets, bringing them up further. He now had a fear of Gabe with the memories he had buried coming back to the surface. He notices a small book in the other man’s grip and gets curious.

Gabe offers him the book. “I’d like you to point out any and all vampires in here that helped with the attack on the village. Especially the one who hurt you. I’ll leave you with Belle to do this as you fear me now.”

Jack takes the book in one hand and grabs his sleeve with the other. “I... need to tell you about that day. Please.”

Gabe nods and sits back in the chair. He watches as Jack opens the book of portraits before talking. He says how the morning started normal. About noon a carriage came into town with a lame horse. The villagers started to make them feel welcome as a farmer began tending the horses. Shortly, screams could be heard from the inn as the rest of the party turned against the villagers, capturing and some outright killing them. The best dressed noble grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and half dragged, half carried him to a rock outcropping over the village.

Jack takes a deep, shaky breath before continuing. How this monster told him how he had taken pleasure torturing Gabriel, making him beg for his life on hands and knees as the skin was being flailed from his body. How Dracula had torn the clothes from his body, learning his secret. When he refused to become Dracula’s plaything, how Dracula summoned darkness all around the pair, only letting him watch the destruction of the village as he used his powers to break and assault him physically. How just before he passed out, being held upright by the tendrils as a flail was used on him. Being told he was a worthless human who would die now and join his friend. 

When he awakened next he was at the Master Vampire Hunter’s house. He was bandaged pretty much head to toe and was running a temperature. He was in and out of consciousness for the next three to four months as he healed. At that time, he remembers looking down and realizing that Dracula had left him yet another present and had gotten scared. He dragged himself to the medicine and took a triple dose of painkillers. He couldn’t remember what happened after that for another month, but he had decided to get revenge by his own hand when he could.

Gabe, by this time, is on the bed and hugging Jack, letting him know it’s alright. About half the book had been in on the raid. He knew Vampire Hunter:76 had taken care of roughly half of them while he had killed Dracula himself. “I will never allow you to be hurt again.”

“I have the list, my Lord. We can discuss their future later. I will leave you two alone for now.” Belle stands and curtsies before leaving.

Jack makes a move to protest, but she’s gone, leaving him alone with the new Dracula. He starts shivering in fear, knowing his secret is now out along with what had happened.

Gabe feels Jack shaking and just keeps hugging him. He doesn’t wish to scare him more than necessary. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want, Jackie. If you don’t want kids, we can keep doing it like we have recently. I wanted you so badly I never bothered to look down there.” He tells him quietly.

“I started bleeding at 13 and hid it. I didn’t want to be teased for being both. All my characteristics were male, so it was easier.” Jack admits this to his friend, starting to lean against him a little.

“It’s alright. No one will tease you again. You are mine. No one will separate us again.” Gabe kisses the side of his head.

“Earlier, I...”

“You were trapped in your memories. My shadow stepping frightened you. It’s ok. But we need to get you accustomed to it. I need to show that power at the soirée. Will you trust me?”

Jack nods his head, leaning against him. “What do you have in mind.”

“I make love to you while using that power. Afterward I will stay with you either cuddling or still making love. I need you to understand he and I are two different people.” Gabe tilts Jack’s head so they can kiss. “I’ll make it so you crave the darkness I give.”


	15. Discover

Jack starts kissing Gabe, bringing his hand up to stroke his cheek. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared, but he needed to trust Gabe.

Gabriel returns the kiss happily. With Jack distracted, he uses a tendril to turn out the lights. He lays Jack on his back as he pulls back the covers and starts kissing down his body. When he feels Jack start to shake in fear, he speaks up. “I merely turned the lights off. I haven’t gone to wraith form. Don’t worry.” He starts rubbing Jack’s nipples to stimulate him and to make him forget the darkness. He continues kissing down the sculpted front of his partner, kissing around his already stiffening rod and going further south. He lifts Jack’s legs over his shoulders as he moves his hands to Jack’s hips. He feels Jack buck against him as he finds what he’s looking for with his tongue.

Jack never knew there could be pleasure from those cursed organs of his. Gabe’s warm tongue and mouth were starting to drive him nuts. He felt himself getting wet down there as his rod was getting stiffer. He came as soon as Gabe started to suckle him. He started grabbing the sheets for something to hold onto as he yelled out Gabe’s name. He feels Gabe lap everything below up before putting his legs down and moving back up his body with kisses.

Gabe leans down and kisses Jack on the mouth. “You did very well, mi luna. I don’t want to scare you.” He gets off of Jack and lays next to him on his side. “It is up to you what we do next tonight.”

Jack glares at him. He had never felt such an ache or need before. “You asshole.” He growls, reaching down to try figuring out how to relieve it himself.

Gabe chuckles as he reaches over and brings Jack to him in a hug. He reaches down and inserts a finger while rubbing the area around it. “Feel better?” He asks in a soothing voice. He kisses Jack’s neck as the other man orgasms and stills. “Looks like you really are a hermaphrodite.” He growls in the other man’s ear.

Jack blushes and says nothing as Gabe takes care of the sensitive bundle of nerves screaming for attention. He hugs Gabe tight, his mind a complete mess as Gabe slows his teasing and just starts holding him.

“Get some rest. You start your training tomorrow.” Gabe moves them into a comfortable position to sleep. “If you can’t sleep, I can wear you out.” He grins mischievously at his companion.

Jack glares at him again before drifting off into a fitful sleep of old memories.


	16. Drugged

Gabriel wakes the next morning to contradictory feelings. He feels some discomfort in his rear while his staff is at full mast and inside of something wet and warm. His eyes close on a moan of pleasure as whatever has entered him from behind curls and finds a nice location to rub against. Reaching down, he feels something fluffy near his waist. Hands hold it in place as he attempts to buck further into it when he clenches around the fingers coming from behind while emptying himself into the cavern swallowing him. He lays there panting for a few seconds as his partner withdraws and wipes his mouth. Jack is looking down at him with the eyes of a predator hunting it’s prey. Panting heavily, he watches as Jack moves up his body, kissing, scraping, and licking as he goes.

Jack feels hot all over. The smell in the room is beckoning him to move and relieve it. Gabe had been asleep, so he worked on relieving the tension alone. The feel of Dracula getting aroused and cumming only heightens his desires. Maybe if he took Dracula he’d feel better...

Gabriel growls softly as Jack starts scraping and sucking on one of his nipples. He looks around for what may have caused the change in Jack. His eyes fall on a scented candle that had been gifted to the pair the previous day. His eyes widen as he recognizes the scent from it. “Jack, I’m sorry for what I’m about to do.” He tells the pale man as he turns into his wraith form. He extinguishes the candle and cocoons Jack in his darkness, wrapping tendrils gently around his torso and limbs as he covers Jack’s eyes with his hands while mostly reforming behind him. “The candle contains an aphrodisiac for new vampires. Let me take care of it for you.”

Jack screams as he starts to panic while the darkness engulfs him. He calms some when he feels Gabe’s chest against his back and his voice in his ear.

Gabe feels Jack trembling, knowing most of it is from fear. He nibbles Jack’s ear as a tendril brings a scrap of cloth from his nightstand over and ties it around Jack’s head over his eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you. Let me take care of this for you.” He whispers, his hands moving to spread over Jack’s broad chest. His tendrils are starting to pleasure Jack as directed, his trembling with fear being joined by panting and moans of pleasure.

With the blindfold on, Jack can’t see the darkness his friend had plunged him into. The tendrils are warm and soft compared to the ones of his memory. He’s about to start screaming again in fear when Gabe starts to kiss him, his tendrils curling around his rod and sacs, massaging them as they gently contract in time with his lover tweaking his nipples. He feels the other’s manhood pressing into the space between his cheeks and his lower back while giving a small shudder at knowing it’s that hard thanks to him. “Gabe.” He whispers as they break off the kiss for air.

“Hush, mi luna. This was used on me when I was new. I won’t let anyone hurt you again.” Gabe growls in his ear, using his tendrils to keep Jack against him as several spread Jack’s legs gently. Gabe directs several more to explore his back entrance and prepare him for what was coming. A couple smaller threads went down and started teasing his other entrance below the waist. “You can cry out in pleasure all you want, Jackie. I’m here to protect you.” He rumbles into the white man’s neck.

Jack is shaking with fear and need as Dracula kisses and caresses him. He can tell he’s being held by a Dracula’s wraith form like so many years ago, but this one is warm and gentle, nothing like the previous time. He groans out in pleasure as he feels the tendrils tease and torment his sensitive spots, preparing him for the main event. To make matters worse, his mind is in a complete fog as he rubs against his partner, wanting him even faster.

Gabriel growls as he’s scowling. He wants to take Jack right now every way he can imagine, but doesn’t want to scare him with his need. He skims Jack’s shoulder with his fang and laps up the thin line of blood that appears while his tendrils finish prepping the scared man. Lifting the snow white being slightly before slipping into him as they are brought back down while getting impaled on his erect shaft. He hugs his lover close while starting to flex his hips slightly as tendrils tweak his nipples and squeeze his shaft. “Cum as much as you want to, Jack. I’m right here.”

Jack continues panting hard, his brain foggy from the drug as Gabe makes love to him. He tries to jerk himself free of the tendrils, but discover that they move with him. His clenched fist opens and is filled by a warm presence he can tell is Gabe. “Gabe... I’m scared...” comes out on a cracked voice into the darkness.

“It’s alright, mi luna. This is all me now. I’m the one making love to you, not the previous Dracula.” Gabe kisses Jack’s neck softly, hugging him close. He moves a hand further south to lay on his partner’s stomach. “I will not do what he did.” Gabe growls possessively, nipping his neck above the chain he still wore and sucking on it to create a hickey. Growling, Gabriel realizes that this isn’t enough to stop the drug’s effects. Hugging Jack close, he sends tendrils to start teasing his female parts. Several slender tendrils twist around themselves as another winds it’s way around the plump nub begging for attention and the last of that group starts stroking the immediate area. Once Jack relaxes enough, the twisted tendrils enter him before spreading out and rubbing against his interior.

Jack moans deepen as Dracula gets more energetic with him. Being played with only made him hotter and more needing. He raised his hands to cover his face in embarrassment as he felt good at his female parts being pleasured. Crying out Gabe’s name as something warm enters his other entrance before groaning in ecstasy as it starts moving inside of him. “Gabe... more.” Jack grinds out, spreading his legs willingly.

Gabriel closes his eyes so he can concentrate, caressing, rubbing, and twisting all of Jack’s sensitive areas until he cums. He kisses Jack, taking his screams into his own mouth as he slows the pace, feeling that his partner is worn out. He retracts his tendrils and exits wraith form as he holds Jack, still connected to him via his backdoor. The blindfold is removed as he continues to cuddle the trembling and whimpering vampire.


End file.
